


Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Blue Steel

by Tehpootisman



Category: Command & Conquer (Video Games), 蒼き鋼のアルペジオ | Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio | Arpeggio of Blue Steel
Genre: Battleships, Red Alert 3, Slow Updates, Somewhat low effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehpootisman/pseuds/Tehpootisman
Summary: During a large battle involving Futuretech, three capital ships of the Three World Powers were sunk. Their captains reawaken in another world, only to find that their ships have been upgraded into full-blown battleships. Now they must (attempt to) put aside their differences and fight together against the Fleet of Fog, as well as others who want their technology for themselves.Also can be read on Fanfiction.net





	Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Blue Steel

**Yoooo I’m posting this on AO3 now am I cool**

****

**The plot here might follow a mix between the manga version and the anime version, since I actually took the time to see both.**

* * *

**The War of the Three World Powers is over, but the conflicts continue.**

**A massive battle is underway as Allied and Soviet forces, under the command of Futuretech, fight against one of the Empire of the Rising Sun's many fleets.**

**The battle is being fought for control of a small remote island, one of which was being used as a weapons development site and testing grounds for prototype weaponry, including the only working prototype of a unique battleship built for the Emperor.**

**Futuretech wants it.**

**The Japanese are scrambling to move all the data to another location.**

* * *

 

**[Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, in the Devil's Triangle region]**

Kazuhiro was nearly flung out of his chair as his ship shuddered from the impact of a Dreadnaught's rockets.

 

"Agh! Fucking gajins..." The Japanese commander muttered to himself as he readjusted his cracked glasses.

 

Kazuhiro was one of the great commanders of The Empire of the Rising Sun, who was now fighting not the Allies or the Soviets, but Futuretech.

 

His battleship, the _Yakuza_ , was the battleship built for the Emperor's own use, equipped with many experimental systems that would give it an edge over its opponents.

 

These systems included a incredibly powerful radar that could lock onto enemy missiles in order to intercept them with a flurry of missiles from launchers hidden within its stern, as well as a nano-machine generator to replenish ammo and repair damage.

 

And if that wasn't enough, a miniature Nanoswarm Hive could create small barriers around his ship.

 

Right now, he was fighting a losing battle, even after directly commandeering the battleship himself. The aforementioned Hive had taken a serious hit, rendering it at half of its potential operating capacity.

 

He stared at the enemies a fair distance away from him; A Soviet Dreadnaught and an Allied Aircraft carrier, and decided that there was only one way to go down: fighting tooth and nail.

 

"Engines into overdrive! I want this thing at ramming speed!"

 

The crew nearby looked at him incredulously for a moment, before nodding as they prepared to charge. The ship shuddered as the engines, powered by an Instant Generator, kicked into full gear, propelling the battleship forwards with great speed, a speed that no ship of that size should be able to otherwise achieve. A majestic golden barrier materialized front of the ship's split prow, as the ship gained a bit of air from speeding across the waves, even going so far as to hydroplane.

 

Only a few meters away from impact, a stray torpedo from an Akula Sub suddenly struck the _Yakuza's_ leftmost prow, cutting off power supply for the Point Defense Barrier. The uneven hydrodynamics sends the ship careening sharply, where it slams into the brows of both capital ships.

 

Kazuhiro, this time, was definitely thrown from his seat as his hand accidentally slipped across the override controls for the engine, which were still in overdrive.

 

**[WARNING: REACTOR CRITICAL.]**

Well, going out with a blast wasn't a bad way to go.

 

Which is exactly what happened. The Instant Generator detonated, causing a section of the _Yakuza's_ hull to burst, sending shrapnel outwards into the other ships.

 

One small shard of Nanosteel struck a fuel line in the Dreadnaught, igniting it. The line happened to pass by the munitions room, decimating the Soviet capital ship. Rockets that didn't immediately detonate flew outwards uncontrollably, where several struck the Allied Carrier, breaching its hull.

 

Together, the three ships began to sink beneath the waves, a pyrrhic victory for the Futuretech commander, but a victory nonetheless.

 

It was also quite the victory for Kazuhiro, for it was one of the greatest honors of any Imperial citizen to serve and fall in battle in the captain's chair of a Shogun Battleship.

 

As they sunk to the bottom to join their fallen brothers-in-arms in a grotesque scrapyard of destroyed seafaring war machines, a mysterious white glow pervaded the area, and they all disappeared.

 

* * *

_Com.....wa...up…_

_Command....wake up..._

"Commander!"

 

Kazuhiro woke with a startled gasp as fresh sea air filled his lungs. He opened his eyes, finding himself back in the captain's seat. Next to him, one of the ship's crew members.

 

"Wha-What??"

 

"Commander! Thank the Emperor you're alive!" The crew member, a middle-aged man who was significantly older looking than the man at the helm, cheered.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"I don't know, but just look out the window!" Kazuhiro raised an eyebrow at this, but he got up and looked anyways.

 

His battleship's appearance had changed drastically, one of them being a great increase in size.

 

Tenzai VX pulser-missile launchers rested on the ship's bridge, and where the ship normally had a single Shirada 400mm turret on the prow, there was Shirada 350mm cannon, normally used on the Giga Fortress, right behind it on an elevated platform.

 

Long story short, it now more closely resembled a traditional battleship.

 

"What's the meaning of this?" The Imperial Commander asked incredulously. Looking around some more, he noticed that the room he was in had also changed; he could make out controls for a Psionic Decimator and torpedo ports.

 

He finally glanced over out at the sea, only to see an even more concerning sight; the two capital ships he had taken down with him.

 

While the Imperial ship carried an elegant aesthetic, the Aircraft Carrier looked futuristic and straight to the point. It had a long runway with a massive metal hatch where the Sky Knights were kept. On both sides of the runway, was heavily armor upon which rested swivel-mounted armor piercing 120mm cannons, cryogenic weaponry, and even what resembled Prism Towers.

 

The Dreadnaught, if you could even call it that anymore, had carried over the traditional Soviet "Crude Industrial" design, being more rounded compared to the other two ships. It actually had cannons, albeit ones awfully small for a ship of its size. The rocket launchers were replaced with those used by land-based V4 Rocket Launchers. A Magnet Harpoon cannon rested on its prow, above a column of buzzing horizontal grinders and a multitude of machine guns and flak cannons, plus a total of four Tesla Towers, dotted its deck. Smoke poured out from a pair of smokestacks.

 

It was as if their ships had been upgraded into actual battleships...

 

"Hello? Can the other ships, please respond and tell me what the hell just happened?" The voice of the Carrier's Captain came over the radio.

 

"Comrades! What just happened?" Shortly came the question from the Soviet Captain.

* * *

_She knew easy prey when she saw it._

_It was only three ships, all three of which appeared horribly inept for fighting the Fog._

_Sure, there was a small spacial distortion, plus they didn't appear in any databases but it wouldn't matter, they'd be gone with a quick strike._

_They'd be no match for a Fast Battleship like her._

_Getting closer, she detected a huge supply of nanominerals._

_Quite the find!_


End file.
